


Warmth

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Little Cato is cold.





	Warmth

The Crimson Light was drifting past a chilly star system, making the ship extremely cold, and the power going out doesn’t help much...

Which leads directly to freezing Lil’Cato...

The kit was curled up tightly in his bed, trying to stay warm and failing. He was shivering badly, even with the blanket over him, and his fur, the poor boy was freezing. His bedsheets weren’t the thickest after all...

He was shivering so badly that he was whimpering softly as he shook, he didn’t even mean to.

“...mmh...keep it down would ya...??” Fox’s tired voice came from the bottom bunk. Lil’Cato whines and curls up tighter in hopes of making his uncontrollable whines die down. No luck...

Fox’s grumbling could be heard before he peeks up at the Ventrexian, “...didn’t you hear me...?? I said, keep it dow-“ he stopped seeing the shivering Ventrexian. “Uh... you okay there?”

“N-None of your b-business T-Tryvuulian...” Lil’Cato growls, still shivering. Fox didn’t look away from him, continuing to watch the kit concerned. “I thought I felt the bed shaking... and turns out it’s you making it do that.” Lil’Cato growls softly again, curling himself up tighter.

Normally, Fox would leave the kit be. Let him just be cold, he could get over it... but... he agreed with the Ventrexian’s actions, he too was pretty cold. He couldn’t imagine how the smaller one must feel, even with his fur.

He sighs and gently reached for the Ventrexian, only flinching slightly when the kit bit his hand, nothing new there... he did this a lot... though it was usually a lot harder than it is now...

Lil’Cato didn’t bite hard at all, in fact one could argue on whether or not this was considered a ‘bite’. Fox pulls the kit off of the top bunk carefully, feeling bad when he felt how badly he was shivering. “H-Hey...! What the hell...?! Put me down...!!”

“Shh. Keep it down Ventrexian...! Don’t wake everyone else up. And no, I’m not. Your sleeping down here with me so you’ll stop shivering.” The Kit squirms in his arms, but stops when he pulls him close, the warmth soothing him. Fox slowly got back down into his bunk, being careful with the smaller form, who was already shivering less.

“Okay. Now go to sleep already.” Lil’Cato grumbles and lays in the other’s arms, taking in the warmth.  
Though he had to admit that this was a lot warmer...

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot more, but i would get halfway through the rest that I would do and couldn’t think of anything else, so I just gave in and made this it. Maybe the other idea will come back fully someday ;-;


End file.
